


Sexting 101

by relenafanel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Boners, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexting, Texting, accidentally sending a sext to your BFF, the most innocent filthy thing you'll ever read, they're dating now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel
Summary: Pro-Tip: don’t accidentally sext with your competitive dickface BFFBucky: whoops wrong convo. Clearly.Steve: Clearly.Bucky could practically hear the dry tone of Steve’s voice.Steve: Go on.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Секстинг для начинающих](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998677) by [fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017), [fata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata)



> Many thanks to [ViperSeven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven) for holding my hand through the sexting part, and when that failed ‘dirtying it up’ for me. My gratitude is extensive, since my experience with sexting is limited to  
> Other person: mmm take off your shirt.  
> Me: lmao bye. *block/delete/avoid in street*
> 
> Note: the sexts are filthy, but the sex is off-screen. So physically it's PG-13 at the most.
> 
>  
> 
> [Inspired by this](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/156984815168/garbage-senpai-peachtimes-need-me-one-go)

**Bucky:** We should go do something tonight.

**Steve:**  Bored?

God yes, he was so fucking bored.  Friday nights were for going out and doing stuff, not for actually replying to the closeted guy from the gym who blew him the week before and then got his number while Bucky’s defenses (and pants) were down.

He didn’t even know how that had happened.  Usually Bucky was good at saying ‘no thanks’ when offered a phone number by someone he didn’t care if he saw again.  He felt sorry for the way the guy was grimacing at the taste of latex like Bucky’s dick had been the first he’d ever put in his mouth.

It was really pathetic. 

**Bucky:** I’m sexting this guy I met at the gym.

**Steve:** So. BORED in caps.

Yeah, at least Steve knew him well enough to figure that one out.  Bucky got a sext from gym guy that had progressed from stripping to fingering without anything in between and he typed back ‘ _ slow down slugger. Why don’t you try getting to first base before sliding into 3 _ _ rd _ _ ’ _ because clearly when you were messaging someone you met while lifting weights, a sport analogy was the best way to go.

Fuck, he should just stop replying.

But at the same time he had zero better things to do than sext someone and whine to Steve about it.

**Bucky:** Save me. He’s awful at this.

**Steve:** Not all of us can have such a complete lack of brain to dick to mouth filter that sexting is easy.

**Bucky:** pls it’s not hard, i know u know how. 

He looked down at his lap, responding to another uninspired message with a pout.  He was more turned on by the thought of a nap than he was by the blow job closeted-gym-guy was describing.  It reminded him that the reality of the blow job had been uninspired as well.

Wow. The life choices that had brought him to this moment of mundanity. 

**Bucky:** Literally not hard. My dick is sad. Can we go to the bar? pleeeeeease. Save me, Stevie, you’re my only hoe.

**Steve:** idk maybe in an hour? I just ordered a pizza.

YES! Bucky perked up, coming up out of his slouched position.  Pizza!  Now that was a turn on.

**Bucky:** Can I have some?  I’ll come over.

**Steve:** It’s got mushrooms on it.

**Bucky:** eww wtf is wrong w you

**Steve:** The point of it was that I WASN’T SHARING WITH YOU SO I ORDERED WHAT I LIKE

**Bucky:** u have such questionable tastes

**Steve:** whatever i’m not the one boredom sexting a random guy from your gross gym.

**Bucky:** it’s a thing. Don’t judge.

**Steve:** I don’t see how you can stomach it better than mushrooms.

**Bucky:** YOU WOULDN’T STEVE THAT’S THE POINT.

**Bucky:** How about you come up here and kiss me instead? Let me wrap my hand around your cock and get you all hard and nice, rub my thumb against the head until you're leaking and shaking and begging me to drop to my knees.

**Bucky:** whoops wrong convo. Clearly.

**Steve:** Clearly.

Bucky could practically hear the dry tone of Steve’s voice.

**Steve:** Go on.

Bucky rolled his eyes at his phone, tempted to do just that.  Steve was such a dick, but even fake sexting Steve was a more entertaining alternative.  That was some grade B+ material there and it was wasted on gym-guy.

**Bucky:** dickface.

**Steve:** Please. Get on your knees. I want your mouth. So bad.

**Steve:** I’m all hard and leaking and shaking and begging.

Bucky also read that in a dry, sarcastic tone and narrowed his eyes at his phone.  Challenge accepted, Steve.  It was fucking on.  Bucky narrowed his eyes and started typing.

**Bucky:** Yeah? Fuck I bet you’d let me do anything I wanted to you, wouldn’t you? Get all worked up the second I got my mouth on your dick. I’d start with my tongue, playing with your slit and sucking softly at the head, worshipping the taste and sucking greedily, taking it all down until my lips are wrapped tight around the base.

**Steve:** You do have a gorgeous mouth.

Steve said it as a fact, and it was a fact.  It wasn’t even a rarely heard fact.  Bucky found himself smiling at the text.  Steve could do better than that, and Bucky was totally going to make him.

**Bucky:** you can fuck it if you want.  Put your hands in my hair to hold me in place and slide that big cock down my throat.  It feels good, doesn’t it? So wet and tight?  I love the way it feels to be helplessly held in place as you just take what you want.

And yeah that was pretty hot.  Steve would practically choke him and Bucky would take every inch and ask for more.  Actually…

**Bucky:** I’d take every inch and beg for more.

**Bucky:** You like my mouth?  Do you know what you’d like even more?

**Steve:** Yes. Get off your knees and get on the bed.

There. Welcome to the conversation, Steve.

**Bucky:** there’s a bed now? lol Steve you’re going to treat me right?

**Steve:** Shut up, jerk. I’m going to demonstrate why you find sexting boring. Especially if you get really pedantic about whether or not there’s a bed.

**Steve:** Are you ready?  You won’t be able to boredom sext again once you know how pros do it.

**Bucky:** you consider urself a pro now?

**Steve:** Lie facedown on the bed and put your hot ass in the air, spread your thighs for me. 

**Steve:** Start working yourself open, making sure to really slick yourself up nicely so you can take my cock. 

**Steve:** Get yourself all wet until you can work your fingers all the way into you and then twist them to rub against your prostate, again and again until your hole’s fluttering around your fingers and you just can’t help but grind down into the mattress, so desperate for friction. 

**Steve:** Come on, give me a show, Buck. 

**Steve:** Once you’re all open and ready I’m going to nudge the head of my cock into your ass, and then just keep you there, hold you down with your wrists pressed into the mattress and your face buried into the pillows, and not move, just stay there until you’re so desperate for it you’re crying. 

**Steve:** Do you want that?

Yes. 

Jesus Christ. 

_ Yes. _

What was happening?

Bucky’s hand was shaking as he tried to answer, wanting to be pithy but completely unable to come up with a response that wasn’t infused with raw honesty.  He reached down to adjust his dick in his sweatpants and ended up giving it a hard stroke instead, gasping when his arousal was way more electrifying than a boredom-boner.

Fuck.

FUUUCKKKK.

He totally brought it on himself.  He knew Steve was competitive.   _ He knew it _ .

But he had no idea he was even capable of responding to it.

What the fuck was he going to do now? 

**Steve:** You’re speechless at my skills, aren’t you? Boom. Mic drop.

**Steve:** Pizza is here. JFC it took them long enough.  Bar @ 8? It’ll give you time to do your hair.

Bucky looked down at where he was definitely hard and leaking, his fist tight around his cock peeking out from where it tented his sweatpants and SHIT.  SHIT. his toes were curling in his bedspread and his back was arched as he fucked up into his fist and

Holy SHIT. Steve.

What the actual fuck?

~

Bucky felt a little raw, like all of his nerve endings were on fire, his skin sensitive, still running on the high of his orgasm, buzzing a little with it. He felt  _ amazing _ .  The lights were bright against his eyes and he spotted Steve immediately, standing in front of the bar ordering something, his back turned to Bucky so he could see that tight ass and the breadth of Steve’s shoulders.

It was an interesting sensation to see Steve and think: sexy.

And also to think: yes, please fuck me.

“Hey,” he said, sidling up next to Steve.  The pressure of Steve’s thigh against his felt great on his skin, even through their pants.  Steve looked great.  Steve always looked great, but he looked  _ great _ .  He looked hot in his tight t-shirt and nice jeans.  Bucky could appreciate it and he ended up smiling as his fingers brushed Steve’s waist.

Steve’s attention turned to him, eyes narrowed as Bucky leaned towards the bartender and gave his order.

“Wow, you really are bored,” Steve observed, plucking at the material of the shirt Bucky was wearing.  “You only wear this combo when you’re looking to get laid easily.”

“What can I say?” Bucky shrugged.  “I always know what looks good on me and right now that something is someone else’s hands.”

Steve rolled his eyes, fond at the awful line.  

He thought it might be hard – no, difficult – being close to Steve after the revelation that Bucky probably wanted to ride his dick (and by  _ probably _ he meant  _ definitely did _ ), but Steve was still Steve, and Bucky was still Bucky.

Bucky grinned at him, a deliberately wicked little smile that curled up one side of his mouth and emphasized the way his teeth scraped against his bottom lip.  He knew more than one thing that looked good on him.  Bucky had been seducing people into his bed for long enough that he hardly had to even think about it.

Steve's gaze dropped to his mouth. And stayed. Bucky rewarded him by licking his bottom lip, a quick play of his tongue against what he'd been told was a very lush mouth always quickly got him what he wanted in bed.

“Didn’t you get enough faux-flirting with me earlier?” Steve questioned, reaching past Bucky so he could retrieve his beer.

“What do you mean?” Bucky frowned at him.  Steve was looking at him like he was acting weirdly, eyebrow raised in the nonverbal expression of his dry sarcasm, and all Bucky could think was that he  _ wasn’t faking it _ .

Dammit, Steve.

Steve’s head cocked to the side, assessing him for a moment.  “Oh my god,” he said, eyes fluttering closed for a moment in the same way Bucky thought they might if Bucky actually had gone down on him.  There was a pained kind of pleasure to Steve’s expression.  “ _ Oh my god, _ ” he repeated with emphasis.  “ _ You were into it. _ ”

Bucky opened his mouth to confirm or deny, but nothing came out.

They stared at each other for a beat, at a complete standstill,  and then Steve smirked at him, slow and almost more devastating than his texts had been.  “Do you  _ want _ something?” he asked in a low, flirty tone that went right to Bucky’s dick.  Shit.  

Yeah. Fuck, he wanted something.  He wanted Steve to finish that goddamn text. He wanted something long and hot inside him.  He wanted hands holding his wrists against the mattress.  He wanted to be wrecked and wrung out and...

Steve’s hands grabbed his hips, holding him still, and Bucky could feel his heart rise to his throat.

“Do you even realize what you’re doing?” Steve questioned in a low tone, his breath against Bucky’s ear.  “You’re riding my thigh like you’d like nothing more than if I pressed back against you and gave you the friction you crave.”

Bucky looked down at the minimal space between them and could feel his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.  Yep.  He was... uh... that was a thing he was doing.  “Oh,” he said, moving to step away only to be stopped by the grip Steve had on him, fingers digging hard into his skin.

“Only move if you want to,” Steve murmured, letting go of him in order to leave Bucky with the choice.

Bucky took a deep breath and made a decision.

He moved closer, inhaling deeply as he pressed himself up against Steve.  He hadn’t even realized how turned on he was.  There was a difference between knowing he was interested and feeling how close he was to completely forgetting about social mores entirely and dragging Steve to the nearest semi-private location he could find.

Or just grinding against Steve until he came at the bar.

“Look at you, Buck,” Steve said, spreading his hand along the line of Bucky’s dick and murmuring into his ear.  “You’re a wet dream come to life, all dressed up for me and hard in my hand.”

“One of yours?” Bucky asked.

Steve hummed in response like a non-answer spoke volumes, and maybe it did.  “Always.”  Then Steve blinked at him, and his confidence seemed to slip as his hand moved back to Bucky’s hip, thumb sliding against Bucky’s skin.  Somehow that was just as electrifying.  “Do you want to come home with me?” he asked, almost shy in comparison to the way he’d said ‘look at you’.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered.  “Yeah, I really do.”  He leaned in to kiss Steve, just to get a quick taste of what was to come.  It was amazing to him that he was about to lose control, about to go home with this man, and had barely even touched Steve.  Steve made a sound at the taste of Bucky’s mouth, like he was desperate and yearning and had never considered kissing Bucky might become an actuality.  There was a wonderment to the way Steve kissed him.  He’d said: “I want your mouth. So bad.” and Bucky had taken it as sarcasm.  It might have been the truest part of all of it, so far.

But he had high hopes for the rest.

Steve’s hands were gripping Bucky’s ass, and if he didn’t move away they were going to get kicked out of the bar, and it was Bucky’s favorite.  “You can have it,” he gasped, pulling away.  “Whatever you want.  It’s yours.” 

~

Bucky woke up lying on his stomach with one of Steve’s millions of pillows half-beneath his stomach.  It was probably stuck there with dried come, he reflected with a grimace, kicking his foot out so his heel jabbed against the back of Steve’s knee.  “I’m starving.  I skipped supper.”

“That’s really not my problem,” Steve murmured into his pillow.  

“I was too busy jerking off and now I’ve come twice tonight without sustenance.  It might not be your problem but it’s your fault.”

“I have leftover pizza,” Steve offered and the words were garbled by the way he turned his head away from Bucky. “You know where the kitchen is.”

“What? The mushroom pizza? You’re a dick.”  And Bucky decided that was a good thing, with a sense of contentment.  He hadn’t even had time to worry about irrevocably changing his relationship with Steve before he was facing the realization he’d more or less unintentionally slept with his best friend.  

Intentionally unintentionally slept with his best friend?

Unintentionally intentionally slept with his best friend?

He’d fucked his best friend, that was for sure.

Well… Steve had fucked him.

Dammit, Steve was right.  He was pedantic. He was never admitting to that.

Steve grumbled something in response.

“If we were dating you’d go get me food,” Bucky informed him.

Steve turned and squinted at him.  “I hate you break it to you, but we’re kinda dating now.”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky murmured, but he was grinning widely.  “You let a guy put his dick in your ass and he thinks you’re married.”

“I’ll buy you a fucking ring if you just go back to sleep.”

“Nah,” Bucky decided, sliding out of bed.  “I’m going to go spend an hour picking mushrooms off the pizza.”

“You’re a real fungi,” Steve said, completely deadpanned.  Then he snorted, turned over, and went back to ignoring Bucky.

Yeah, they were totally dating now.  

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog the tumblr post](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/157080646933/sexting-101-by-relenafanel-pro-tip-dont)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and [follow me](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> also [I wrote this short ficlet](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/157212683298/nsfw-sexting-101-ficlet)


End file.
